System Failure
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: The age of swords, socercy and high adventure is over and technology rules al! Or at least in the underground city, Ta-Raan Kaijia. When a mission sends Inuyasha AWOL from Ta-Raan Kaijia & all contact broken, he might just have to team with CIA agent Higu


**_Here we go again. New series. I know I should finish 'Cruel to be Kind', but then I got an idea for a new plot. . . inspired by the Artemis Fowl books. –holds up hands defensively- hey, I was bored, and then all these ideas came up. . . kinda like the Inu-docha idea. . . which is still in the works. I have yet to pull out half the plots in my little archive. _**

****

**_This is gonna be short, cuz it's the prologue and nothing juicy happens until later. . . _**

****

**_Anyway, here we go. Fine and dandy today. . . -_-_**

****

**_Disclaimer: READ THIS. This goes for the entire story. I do not own Inuyasha. If I get booted off, because someone said I was plagiarizing, then I swear, I WILL return, and I WILL kick their ass. Don't doubt me._**

****

**_=sighs= let the festivities begin. . ._**

--*--

**SYSTEM_FAILURE**

Phantom_Phire

_Login_1: Prologue_

_Password: Ta-Ran Kaijia_

--*--

            He crept silently along the hallway, crouching low and surveying the area. Securing the night-vision enhancers attached to his goggles, he tuned in the frequency radar and detected low lines of high frequency. Alarm lines. Beams of light at such high frequency it was invisible to the human eye. One touch of those lines, and the security systems would start.

            He ran silently along the textured marble hallway, skillfully threading his way to the invisible alarm lines. He crouched to his knees, digging into one of the pockets attached to his leather belt. From one of the pouches he withdrew what resembled a remote control with a tiny keyboard. Looking up at the camera surveillance, he punches in a code and then another. The camera clicked and then continued taping. 

            Human technology was so ancient. Or at least, eons ancient compared to that of the Ta-Raan Kaijia. 

            The Ta-Ran Kaijia was an underground facility. Youkai and hanyou alike lived in the facility. They had to evacuate underground from the humans. Humans had no idea that youkai even existed at all. But if they did find out, there would be a cross-species war. 

            Right now, battles of the future would not help him. They had a current enemy to deal with. 

            Naraku.

            The name of the rogue demon brought fear and hate to many of the youkai, and, although unbeknownst to them, the humans as well. Naraku lorded as a criminal mastermind, trained well in the art of manipulation, planning, and strategy. There mission was to remove him—permanently. However, there is no way to take down an enemy without information. Any well-trained Kaijian knew that. Which is why, in the middle of the night, he was sneaking into the government quarters to the databases, and try to extract as much information as he could.

            Making past the veritable field of alarm triggers, he scanned the next room before he ran though. He had to take the utmost caution—if he was caught, he would to fight his way out. And the Kaijians would be discovered.

            Sliding with his back to the wall, his gloves and slightly loose black clothing muffling the sounds he made, the tiny camera installed in his helmet looked around the corner. The guard was moving across the corridor; it was his chance. Pulling out a ting dart gun, he carefully aimed and fired.

            The dart hit its mark, and in a few seconds the guard crumpled to the ground, fast asleep. He had used an extra strong sleeping potion and a swig of amnesic serum. The guard would not remember falling asleep during his duties. He reached the door, noticing it was locked at least five times. In yet another pouch from his waist belt, he pulled out a mini pick kit and picked all the locks. The door sprang open smoothly and silently. 

            He slipped into the central database room—giant computer screens loomed over his head, the keyboard and carious other switches and levers spread out in a three-wall covering display. He removed his helmet, shook his long silver ears and observed the computer with fiery golden eyes. It was an older model, similar to the computers Shippo ran daily. Reaching out with black-gloved fingers, he touched the nearest key. The systems fired up, waking up from its sleep, and a password box popped up.

            He reached into one of his other pouches, pulling out a scrap of paper with the code 3498594700 written on it. He entered it into the box, tapping his foot impatiently, although the thick black material muffled all sound it would have made. The loading bar shot across the screen. Another firewall popped up and again he entered the code.

            He finally succeeded into hacking into the Government database. He ran a search for all items on the internet regarding Naraku in them, then ran searches on the database itself. He complied all the information with the word Naraku in it, then assembled it into a printable document and hit it. Long streams of paper fed into the machine, whirring and clicking as it did so. Five minutes later, his helmet was back on and the computers were down. He had what he wanted. 

            _"This is Shippo speaking. Inuyasha, can you hear me? Over." A voice emerged from the micro-sized headphones built into his helmet. Tugging down a microphone from its normally locked area, he secured it and started speaking._

            "Inuyasha speaking. Yes I can hear you. Now what do you want? Over."

            _"I fed the loop into the surveillance cameras, but it's not going to be long before the firewalls notice the pattern. Over."_

            "Your point?"

            _"They'll notice the pattern soon. In other words, get the hell outta there quick. Your T-Falcons 85 wing set should be waiting for you outside out the fourth window of the south eastern wing, so hurry up before they notice you. Over and out." _

            Cursing the kitsune technical manager under his breathe, Inuyasha ran out the doorway, careful of the sleeping guard. "Where the fuck is the south eastern wing?" He picked at his glove for a second before a tiny radar was projected, showing his destination and where he needed to go. Pressing the button again, the projection turned off and he raced through the corridor. 

            He reached the window in a few seconds and opened it quietly, tensing on the window sill before leaping into the trees. There, like Shippo said, were the T-Falcon 85s, latest in wing technology, with the wings already dispatched. Picking up the metal pack, he strapped them to his back, carefully setting the nuclear energy tank between his shoulder blades. He grabbed the thin cord and yanked on it. The machinery sputtered and sprang to life, lifting him into the air. He set off to the north, flying straight into the wind. 

--*--

            "Clear landing pad 23 and 24. We have two black suits coming in. I repeat, clear landing pads 23 and 24." The flight control head spoke over the noise of the underground hangers. "Black suits approaching in 1.23 meters. Opening silos now."

            Everyone below in the hanger scurried for cover, pulling on the sound-proof muffs that would dull the sound to the point where it wasn't excruciatingly painful. Without the sound blockers, their ear drums would have ruptured; the noise was deafening as the two heavy metal silos slid apart, leaving a small space enough for a person with extra equipment to slid through. However, they had to have pin point accuracy, or they would ram into the heavy metal spiked bordering the bottom edge of the silos. It kept invaders out, youkai in, and let missiles out. Handy, really.

            Two streaks of black shot in at the same time, barreling through the silos, which abruptly began closing as they cleared it. They landed on the provided padding, cushioning what would have been a fatal blow due to force of gravity. Both figures rolled as they hit to reduce bruises and landed on their feet.

            "Impressive, Inuyasha. Five minutes and thirty-six seconds."

            "Keh. Takes no effort." Inuyasha snorted as he yanked his helmet off, enjoying the freedom his ears gained. They twitched as the hanger crew approached. He looked to Kouga, who was also removing his helmet. "What were you supposed to do?"

            "Check all the stakeouts for Naraku that they had enough rations, actually worked and gathered information, etc., etc." The wolf demon handed over the metal notepad to one of the flight crew. The notepad was like a small computer, only it could display twice  the information then a normal human's computer. The flight crew disappeared with the notepad to the databases. Inuyasha handed the paper log files he had gotten to another flight crew member, accepted the towel offered to him and headed to the lockers.

            Life in Ta-Raan Kaijia was not for the weak. Demons had been forced to retreat underground when humans began using toxic and poison bombs. Underground, they named their new land Ta-Raan Kaijia. The easy accessibility of metals lead to the age of technology. They had developed a system of ranking in Ta-Raan Kaijia; everyone had to wear a standard belt and carry a SystemneX. A loop of cloth around the right hand side, next to the buckle, signified your status through color and image. His was a black loop with a silver star; a stealth ace. 

            Pulling out a thin metal square with glyphs and buttons engraved on it, he pulled a wire from the edge and hooked it to the locker. It was a SystemneX, a device that all people carried. It served as a key for all places that belonged to you, as well as many other functions. Everyone carried a SystemneX, even little kids.

 The dog demon changed out of the loose black suit required of all Kaijian stealth officers, removing the T-Falcon 85s.  and stepped into the showers. The hot water felt good on his skin, but there was limited water supply and they soon turned off. He dried off, shaking out his hair like a dog and dressed in loose pants and a long-sleeve, letting his slightly damp hair drip down his back.

            As he padded out of the locker rooms, having stuffed his SystemneX back into its pouch on his belt, it started beeping again, one of its uses being a cellphone. Sighing in exasperation, he yanked it out of the leather pocket and hit a switch. A hologram popped up of his brother Sesshomaru, who ran the Ta-Raan Kaijia computer systems with Kagura and Shippo. 

            "What do you want now?" Inuyasha snapped to the hologram. 

            _"Is that the way you address your master and older brother? My, my."_

            "Get to the fucking point already!" Inuyasha barked to the projection. Sesshomaru chuckled before his features became smooth and expressionless again.

            _"Well, as a short debriefing, you did well on the mission. We have the information saved into three different hard drives, and Kagura is storing it on extras before she sends it to the safe. You didn't scan any of these files, did you?"_

            "No. I didn't have time to."

            _"Well, half of the pages you gathered are Ads. So, as it was your fault, your next objective is to file through all of it." With those words and a slight chuckle, the hologram shut off, signaling the end of a message. _

            Inuyasha groaned involuntarily. He glared at the at the SystemneX. _It's gonna take fucking days to sort through all that shit,_ he thought. He could just imagine the smirk on his brother's face . . . and how he would wipe it off. Growling angrily, the half-demon stomped off to the cafeteria to get some food. If the ramen was cold now, those servers had better clear the area. 

            He, in a bad mood, without his ramen, was the equivalent of a nuke.

            Oh yeah, that ramen better be pretty damn fresh. 

_Data_Scan_Complete___

_Accessing_Database_2_

_Login_2: Virus_

_Password: Hack_Code_230887342_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Login_2 Successful_

_Database_2_Accessed _

_Preparing_Data_ROM___


End file.
